Mommy's Deadly Secret
by Musicalaznfreak99
Summary: When Detective Don Flack attends his god-daughter 16th birthday, when she opens a gift from her dead mother, will it bring a case to light? As they solve a murder, will Don Flack find something out about his god-daughter or will Detective Mac Taylor beat him to it? Will Jamie and Danny help Don become the father he's supposed to be to his god-daughter or will he walkaway?
1. Mommy's Deadly Secret

Forgive me this story is a little crappy or slow, when you guys are done reading, please comment and give suggestions.

It was a typical Friday in New York, Detective Don Flack and Danny Messer were working on a report for the Hayden Johnson case, They solved many cases where one parent violated their rights, tried to kidnap their own child and ended up having that child killed. But why did this feel so different for the both of them?

Danny Messer POV: **Danny was a father to a 9 year old daughter and why did he felt so sorry for both parents. The dad was a recovering alcoholic that never beated his wife or did anything bad, he just couldn't keep a job, so what made him bad? Was he bad just because he loved his daughter too much? On the other hand his wife. Oh don't get him even started, his wife was a controlling, manipulative women, The father Alex didn't even know why he married her and had Hayden with her.**

It doesn't seem fair to put Alex Johnson away for kidnapping even though he never violated his rights, besides he even said himself Hayden wanted to go with him in the first place, beside there was no signs of a struggle anyways. besides there was never any papers being signed saying he had given up his rights or saying his rights was taken away. And besides she's dead, I think that's punishment enough Danny said with such anger and tears in his eyes, Don being Danny friend didn't know how to give him a speech about not putting feelings before a case, so all he had to say was:

_**I'll talk to Mac about the case and what to do about it okay?**_

**_Deal_** Danny said to Don, Don and Danny had been friends since they started working together way back in 2004, Danny knew everything about Don and Don knew everything about Danny

_**Excuse me I'm looking for Detective Don Flack, is he here?Uh yes, I'm Detective Don Flack, how may I help you?**_

Don Flack POV:** For some odd reason this woman look so familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it, it was like I met her from somewhere, I looked at Danny to see if he remember her or anything, my next thought was to pull out my phone and see if I had her down in my contact, I mean I would remember her, I mean look at her fine body**

_** Wait, Wow oh my gosh, you guys are so big now and ugly, I'm kidding, you guys look amazing, how are you guys? Look at me I'm acting as if I'm your guys mom, but how are you guys?**_ This random crazy Asian woman had said.

_** We're fine, but who are you and do we even know you?**_ Don said.

_** What you guys don't remember me? okay I see how it is, I'm a little hurt Don and Danny. Just because you guys made it this far it doesn't mean you guys can forget about us little people? And by the looks on your guys face you guys still don't remember me and don't know who I am? How about this**_

_** Uncle Dino and Uncle Dano, can I eat ice-cream? (puts on an impression of a little 6 year old girl), does that ring a bell?**_

_** Yes, now I remember you, Christina, Melissa little sister right?, How are you? I'm doing fine now that you ask and thank you for your concern.**_ Danny had said (goes to hug Christina)

_** Yes, now I remember, how is what her face doing? How are you Chris?**_ Don had said

_** Oh Kourtney, yeah that's what her name is, she doing fine, that's the reason why I'm here, she is about to turn 16 tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys would like to come and I know its kinda last minute but you can bring-**_

_** Look Chris, I appreciate what you're trying to do but, I'm really busy we got a case every 4 minutes and my phone won't stop ringing,** _**(Don says while looking around the building, it was for the first time the building was calm and nothing crazy was happening. He literally cursed this moment where everything was running smoothly today and on other days it just was so chaotic)**

_** Yeah, I agree with you Flack, this place is beyond chaotic, I mean I nearly lost a shoe coming in today, but um the reason why I'm here is because Kourtney is in trouble and I thinks something happened to her, but she won't say...**_

_** Don't worry Chris we'll go,**_ Danny had said, knowing full well that Don didn't want to go to see his goddaughter.

_**Okay great, here's the info:**_

Kourtney invitation:

#view_invite:host_preview=true

**Okay I'll see you guys okay later. **Chris had said

**Listen I know it's been 4 years since you saw Kourtney, she needs you more then ever.**

**Dude why did you do this? I told you I didn't want to see Kourtney but you-**

**Look we can stay there for 4 hours or less and then we can ditch and go hangout with some girls, well I mean you can do that, and I got Lindsay**

**Okay fine, now lets go shopping for Kourtney gift..** Flack had replied

Okay this is it, tell me what you guys think?

Do you guys think Flack will go through will the party?

Why is Flack avoiding Kourtney?


	2. Who Is He?

It was a windy and foggy Saturday in New York. Kourtney and her group of friends was looking through magazines and stores for Kourtney birthday present instead of doing their usual Saturday errands. It was 6 hours before Kourtney birthday party it was supposed to start at 2:00 pm, but Christina decided to move it to 4:30. Since the theme didn't match any of the stuff Christina brought, where the location was and the weather it provided. Kourtney wanted a Beach party that met a Caribbean Party. But her aunt got her Black and White decorations that met Hollywood theme; they had to change the time. Christina husband being the mediator between Kourtney and her aunt suggest a Hawaiian Party that had a little of Candy Party.

Mike (Christina husband) knowing that Christina and Kourtney only got along when they were hyper. Mike, Christina, and Christina grandparents arrived at Staten Island an hour early. They headed to the tables and set out food, games, drinks, activities and gift bags. They decided to talk to the person that was in charge of Staten Island or own it. Wanting to know if there was any way for they to keep track of the things they had brought along.

"Hey, when are Kourtney god-father Don Flack and his best friend Danny Messer coming?" Mike had asked.

Mike had seen Don a couple times before he was on the job and when he was off the job he would bumped into him, when he did see Flack off-job. They would talk about family and job related things. He and Flack were 4 months apart and now Mike worked as a firefighter, so Mike bumped into him when he was on the job. Mike had set up a table with the gifts all set up, Mike and Christiana brought separate gifts for Kourtney, and her grandparents got one gift for her that was from them both. It was now sunny and warm which was best for the food, games.

It was now 2:30 and Kourtney and her friends were at the mall, shopping for Kourtney birthday present. The friends and the birthday girl decided to go back home and change for the birthday party and sleepover.

"Hey who's driving there and back, I know you Kourtney we're going somewhere after the party, so what's the plan birthday girl? Said Luke?

Yeah Luke's right? Are we still heading down to that new club they had just open up down in Manhattan 4 to 2 weeks ago? I mean we just got our fake ids, so let's hit up Smokes the Newest Club and bar? Chris had said. All the guys got dressed; all the guys went to wait in the living room for the girls to be done getting dressed. Chris and Alex wore similar outfits since they were stepbrothers, Chris paired his white long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans and white vans topping it off with a sliver dog tag necklace. While Alex went for a black t-shirt with brown leather jacket and a tan skinny jean with black converse topping it off with a hat. Luke wore light gray striped long sleeve t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Since Matthew was the last guy to finish getting dressed, he wore a dark blue T-shirt with blue skinny jeans and a black sneakers and a hat.

All the guys had packed their swimming trunks, sunscreens and their club outfits into some bags and placed it into the cars.

Yo Chris, what's the weather like stupid?

Just fine enough for a dress, not too warm or cold why?

Just checking, Mina had yelled.

Girls it 3:00, okay hurry up girls you guys have an hour and 30 minutes left. So hurry up yelled Alex.

Okay we're done, look up guys.

All the girls had came down wearing what you would usually see girls wearing down at the beach.

Kourtney came down wearing a off the shoulder white tank top, the sleeves sagged whenever Kourtney moved her arms. She paired it with her favorite black skinny jeans and white boots. Her hairs was curled and then straighten, it looked wavy. She braided a small section of her hair where it started at her ears and ended on the back of her head going down till it reached her mid back. For her makeup Kourtney opted for black eye shadow with black eyeliner. Also with black mascara, she threw on some blush to add color to her face along with pink lipstick. All the girls had opted for shorts or dresses with tank tops and t-shirts with vests.

For their shoes they chose sandals and flats they kept their hair down or up and went with waterproof makeup. All the guys chose to wear jeans and shorts with Tanks and T-shirts and sandals, everybody got into 3 separate cars. And all the girls went into Michelle's SUV, while all the guys went into Rodger's Car. All the gifts, drinks and food were in Michelle's SUV. All the gifts, extra clothes and other important stuff were in Rodger's Car. Luke decided to drive his Truck along with the alcohol to the party hiding it under some covering for the grill.

At 3:30, everybody had reached the highway and decided to pull over to switch drivers and trade cars to drive. Kourtney went in Luke's truck, while Kate, Alicia, Jessie went with Chris into Rodger car, the rest of the kids went into Michelle car.

Half-way through the ride: "I'm thirsty said Koutney.

"There's some beer in the trunk just wait till we get to the island...Or sure you can go back there yourself and get beef yourself?

Kourtney immediately unbuckled her seat beat and sat half way up in the seat and crawl all the way to the back seats in the truck. When she got to the window she managed to open the window. She cursed Luke for putting the supply of beer far away. Kourtney managed to get her whole upper body out onto the truck and managed to make her way towards the alcohol. She grabbed the whole crate and moved it towards her. After she got a can of beer and tied it down closer to the window. She carefully slid back into the window and sat down on her seat.

Since there was no room for Kourtney to fully stand and move around without getting bruised by the dashboard. She decided to stay in one spot and open the ceiling and stick her head through it like she was riding the limo. Kourtney stood up and placed her hands out like she was in a limo and posing to take pictures.

At 4:00, everybody had arrived at the party. Kourtney, Michelle and Mikayla made their way to the buffet table and pile their plates full of Chicken, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, and Rice.

Where were you? The party started 2 hours ago!? Melissa yelled at her niece and why do you smell like you drank alcohol? Are you drunk Kourt? When we get home tonight. You're so- What are you going to do ground me on my birthday Mels?

I don't think all of my friends and their parents would love that since. They spent the last 2 hours getting ready and buying my presents and everything else. So go ahead and try! Kourtney had retaliated against her aunt. Knowing that she wouldn't dare send back all of Kourtney friends and family after they went through so much to put this together. Just be nice to your uncle friends when they arrive ok!

Everybody had managed to place all the gifts on the table. And manage to grab a bite before playing some games. All the guys agreed on throwing all the girls who had birthdays coming up in the next 4 months into the water. Since Kourtney was the birthday girl, the guys started with her first, wait before you guys get started. We need a yes from the aunt and from the uncle Alice immediately suggested

Mrs. Tran is it okay if we throw Kourtney into the water please? Luke and Chris will do the throwing Alex asked Melissa. Even though they knew the answer she would be giving them. They would end up doing it anyways; Melissa decided to say yes to see if they wouldn't end up doing it. She saw all the toss in before hands and at other parties. She never saw or heard one of Kourtneys friend parents say no and got a different outcome.

"Sure go ahead, toss Kourtney in", Melissa had said and as she plan, she watch Luke and Chris slowly place Kourtney down. Before Melissa could react. Kourtney placed both of her arms across her chest and breathe slowly through her nose and closed her mouth.

Before anybody else knew what was happening or could stop the teens doing the famous throw in. Luke and Chris both pushed Kourtney as she fell into the water. Making a huge splash and soaking all two of the boys standing close to Kourtney. Within 2 minutes Kourtney shot out of the water soaking wet. Kate, Jessie, Madison and Alicia came to Kourtney aid with a dry set of clothes, towels and make-up for Kourtney. After drying off her hair, Kourtney looked up and saw two guys that looked like detectives walk towards her aunt and uncle who were standing a couple of feet away from her.

Who are they? Kourtney's friends had said. They started asking Kourtney questions about the mysterious guys that just showed up out of nowhere. Kourtney immediately answered saying they were her uncle's friends and that was that.

All the girls were helping Kourtney get ready and they were almost done. It was now time to cut the cake and open presents. Kourtney went up to her uncle and asked him who the 2 mysterious guys were...


	3. This Case Is Just Getting Started

"So who are they Kourt?" Victoria, Kourtney's best friend asked. "Like I told everybody else, they're my uncle friends, nothing else". Kourtney had replied as Vicky sat Kourtney down, so she could fix Kourtney make-up. Vicky being Vicky asked Kourtney the same old question over and over: So who are they Kourt? Kourtney being Kourtney gave Vicky the same reply until she cracked: "Okay! God! The guy in the black leather jacket is my god-father and the guy in the brown jacket is my god-father friend. "There! Happy?" Kourtney had replied beyond furious and was glad that only her best friends and childhood friends were the one who heard and nobody else.

"Whoa, wait the Don Flack who drove your sorry ass to school and back from the age of 5 to 12? The Don Flack you called up when you need help on homework, just so you wouldn't have to ask Christiana for help on homework? The Don Flack who"… "Yes Jesus Christ, that Don Flack". Before Kourtney could fully answer all of Luke's crazy questions, she heard Christiana calling her name. "Yes Mel's what is it?" "Time to cut the cake and open your presents, hurry it up.

As Kourtney started opening her gifts one by one, Flack figured it wouldn't take too long. Flack took Melissa to the side and had a conversation with her and talked to her about everything. Melissa turned around and saw Kourtney opening the last present, her mom's laptop. She turned back around and continued talking to Flack about Kourtney started High School and adoption. "Hey, man I got to go, Lucy's acting up and Lindsay can barley handle her herself." "Alright, man thanks for coming, tell Lindsay and Lucy I said Hi". "Bye Melissa, and tell Kourtney, whatever the problem is, she can call her uncle Dano right on up to talk." Thank you Danny and I will tell Kourtney that, thank you for coming and have a great night and drive home safely.

20 minutes later. "Kourtney, what's taking so long buddy, it's just a laptop, just type in the password and"… Melissa and Don Flack turned around to a bloodcurdling scream coming from Kourtney. Melissa and Flack parental instincts immediately kicked in. Melissa followed by Flack followed by Michael followed by Melissa grandparents immediately ran to Kourtney's aid. Melissa was the first one to get there. Melissa couldn't put words into her mouth as she grabbed Kourtney by the arm and pull her in for a hug. Whispering words only a mom knew what to say.

Flack came in on the other side with Michael, what he saw was disturbing. Who knew how long Kourtney was starring at this picture. Flack immediately called Danny and Mac, telling them there was now a case waiting for them to solve. Flack immediately turned around to Michael. "I need you to get everybody behind the dinner table and make sure they stay there, until my team gets here. I also need Kourtney to stay where she is". Everybody immediately heard police sirens coming towards the Liberty Island.

2 hours later. "You mean, after I left she found this picture on the laptop?"Yeah, Danny, and the thing is she doesn't know who the 3 guys are". "What was supposed to be on the laptop Mrs. Tran?" Mac asked Melissa, "Just a video of Kourtney mom giving her some advice, that's all." "Look can we go now; I promise I would take Kourtney and her friend's home for their parents." Melissa asked Mac, "I'm sorry, This Case Is Just Getting Started".

*Authors Note*  
so I will be uploading a new chapter, every 3rd to 4th Friday or Saturday. I'm opening to suggestions on the story. And before I forget, here are 3 questions for you guys to think about:

1. Will Melissa make a good foster mom? If so to what age level and gender?

2. Should Flack, Danny and Melissa talk more about Kourtney?

3. Why do you guys think Flack and Kourtney stopped talking for such a long time?

4. Do you guys think on a personal note, will Flack make an excellent father or a crappy one? And will Flack stay or go as a father to Kourtney?

Until Next Time, Happy Thanksgiving, and have a good one. And don't forget to be thankful for what you have!


	4. Finding Out The Answers

KOURTNEY'S POV:

The three dead guys were teachers, that who they were! Mr. McKinley was an English teacher, one of the best in our school, constantly made me stay after school for stuff that I had finished and done. But he made me do way more than anybody knew. If I told somebody would they believe me or would they tell me to drop it? Like when I told my god-father about it, he told me that the cops wouldn't be able to charge him since he is a honorable teacher and I'm a troublemaker. And there was Mr. Brass my acting teacher, he's so caring in every single way, he always knew how to talk to me when nobody else could. He never laid a finger on me; all he did was help me with my acting chops and dancing lessons.

I told him what happened. God knows what happened to those guys. He probably told his best friend in the school, my principal (who's married by the way) Mr. Chancellor. Every girl that was raped, sexual assaulted went to him after going to Mr. Brass. He probably raped those girls too and my friends too. I regretted telling them so much about what happened. I should have just kept silent about it and dealt with the aftermath myself. Thanks goodness I did what I did to deal with the aftermath.

END OF KOURTNEY'S POV

Kourtney, Can you tell me what you saw and what happened here? Detective Mac Taylor said, as he said the last two words. He looked up to meet Don worried glance. He never knew Don had a god-daughter or knew Don to ever have any kids. He had known Don over 7 years at least, he never saw Don that worried before not even about his sister. He had to be hiding something here about this girl, that everybody will have question about in 10 minutes.

I was opening my last present which happens to be my mom's old laptop. My uncle told me to turn it on and turn in the password, that in the card. He said there was a video, I should look for it, and the video was label: My Baby Kourtney Sweet Sixteen. I opened it, and I saw the video of my 3 dead teachers. Kourtney said with tears falling down her cheek. "The one in the black trench coat is Mr. Chancellor, the one in the black blazer is Mr. Brass and the last one in the black leather jacket is Mr. McKinley." Kourtney said.

"Okay, thank you Kourtney, Detective Jo Danville and our tech supervisor Adam will take the laptop. If you have any more questions or anything to say just come by the prescient." Mac Taylor said to Kourtney, "And by the way Happy Birthday Kourtney". "Thank you" Kourtney said. Kourtney left to go hang out with her friends leaving Mac Taylor with Christina to talk about the laptop and for Mac to get Kourtney statement about the laptop. Mac asked the basic questions to Christina about the laptop: Who was the last one to use the laptop?"

"My husband, my parents and I were the last one to use it. Did you see anybody suspicious near the laptop in the last 24 hours? No, nobody suspicious was near it. We had it in the car the whole time until we got here and it was in front of me until Kourtney and her friends arrived here. You mean Kourtney arrived by herself with her friends? Yes, Kourtney is 16 years old, and has her driving license and her own car. What was supposed to be on that video?"

"Kourtney's mom, she died when Kourtney was 4 years old. It has been 12 years since she died and it has been hard ever since. Has Kourtney been near this laptop before? When she was 5 years old. What are you insinuating here Detective Mac Taylor? I'm not insinuating anything here Christina. Kourtney has a rap sheet as long as this laptop! How do you know for a fact that Kourtney didn't plant that picture of her dead teachers? Because I know my own damn niece." By now Christina and Mac Taylor were raising their voices and speaking in such harsh voices. That caused everybody to look over and watch the honorable detective yelled at a mom.

"I have nothing to say. Next time you want to talk to me and my niece will be through a lawyer." Christina had said and walked away. Detective Don Flack eventually made his way over to his boss, "What was that about?" Don asked his boss. "Something Christina said about the laptop and I don't believe her." "How long have you known her for?" Mac asked Don, "Who Christina? I dated her sister Melissa for in college and I had her sister as my partner before I worked for you, why?" Don explained to his boss. "Something is just off about her that's all". Mac had muttered to his friend, and Don pretended to not hear the comment Mac had made about Christina.

"Hey boss, I'm going to take the laptop back to the lab and find out the location of our dead victims". Adam said to Mac while taking the laptop back to the lab, the team was packing up, leaving behind Lindsay and Danny Messer and Jo Danville. Danny listened as his wife and co-worker talk about Don. They had so much questions and Danny had so little answers. "Hey Danny, have you seen Kourtney anywhere? I haven't seen her since your boss took her statement." No I haven't, I think she's with Flack, I saw her ran toward Flack's car."

"I'll talk to Michael Christina husband about the laptop, Lindsay you can talk to the grandparents with Jo or by yourself and Jo you can talk to Kourtney's best Childhood friend Vicky or Luke?" Danny said to his wife and co-worker. As everybody deported and went to collect statements from their suspects. "Hey Man, I thought you quit smoking? Danny said as he spotted Michael smoking a cigarette. "Yeah, I started smoking when I found out that Christina wanted to be a parent only to her kids." Michael said. I just got a couple questions and I have to get your statement, so let's start with the statement first and questions later.

I left the house around 12:00pm to start get here, Christina had the laptop with her, I got here first since. I already got off work and had the car already packed full of this shit, sorry for being in such a bad mood. Yeah I'll answer the questions you have for me Danny: Did anybody else touch the laptop besides you, Christina and her grandparents? Wait, you think I touched that old stupid Laptop? Well did you Mike? No of course not! I never saw the laptop since 2 weeks ago, when Christina and I were deciding on what to get Kourtney for her birthday.

So you didn't want Kourtney to get the laptop? No, I was against it; I was trying to talk Christiana out of giving the laptop to Kourtney. Since it carried so many memories with it that Kourtney didn't need to see. What did you mean by memories that you didn't want Kourtney didn't want to see? A couple of weeks ago, Kourtney asked me if I had any pictures of her when she was a baby for an assignment she was doing. I told her I would check and give her an answer eventually soon.

I did find pictures of Kourtney, but they were of Kourtney's mom mostly and I saw only 3 pictures of Kourtney. She has never gotten over the fact that her mom died nearly twelve years ago. Have you ever saw that picture before? No, I know for a fact that there was supposed to be a video or Kourtney and her mom. How did you know that? When I logged onto Kourtney's laptop, to get her the pictures, I saw the video on there. And before you asked I never saw it before and I don't know if it was there before since that was my first time using the laptop. Okay that's all the questions I have Michael. Thank you for your time and no worries you will make a fantastic dad to the kids you decide to adopt.

The last remaining detectives headed back to the police station to drop off the notes they had taken from the witness. They had to hand it to the Tran family, their story all matched except for Christina's. It was now 10:40 and it was getting late for everybody to continue working, and besides almost everybody had gone home. The only remaining people on the team that decided to stay late were Sid, and Mac. Flack's men managed to find Adam McKinely, Max Chancellor and Zeke Brass bodies due to an anonymous tip. Finding out that their bodies had been stored in the school since 10:00am to 6:40pm. Everybody on the team was called back to the crime scene around 8:00pm to collect more evidence on the victims.

Meanwhile in Don Flack's car, Don was busy heading back to the car, when he noticed a strange person sitting in the passenger seat window. Don grabbed his gun and headed to the driver seat and aimed his gun at…

Who do you think the other person is?

Will Michael make a great father to his other kids when he got Kourtney?

What is Christina hiding about the laptop?

Do you think Kourtney has something to do with the 3 dead teachers?


	5. Don's Flashback

Are you serious, you're going to pull a gun on me now? Kourtney said to her god-father. "Jeez, I knew I was annoying, but I didn't know that I was that annoying for you to shoot me." "You're just lucky that I didn't pull the trigger yet." Flack said chuckling at his god-daughter sense of humor. "Everybody had been looking for you, how did you get Christina to stop looking for you? How did you get into my car, I thought it was locked? Flack said to Kourtney in a worried voice.

"I unlocked your car with my bobby-pins, and don't worry nothing got stolen since I been in here. You can check around if you want to". "Are you hungry or anything?" Flack being the god-father he was. "Yeah sure, I'm caving some burgers and tacos anyways". And I had my friends tell Christy I was at Vivian house and that I was sleeping over, and besides I called her. The whole way, it was filled with silence except for Kourtney fingers hitting the buttons on her cell-phone and Flack's phone beeping.

Flack managed to find a Taco Bell and went through the drive through. He ordered about 8 tacos, 2 hamburgers and 2 sodas. Along the way they spent the whole drive talking about the last 4 years of her life that he missed out on since the death of Jessica Angell. Flack managed to find out that Kourtney is still doing Track, playing softball and other sports. Besides doing sports Kourtney still had time for her musical side. This meant she still kept up the girly side she had when her mom Melissa was alive. And she kept her boy side alive even after her dad and Flack left.

Are you going to answer that? That's the tenth time somebody tried to call your phone? If you want I can drive while you answer your phone and eat some food? Kourtney asked. "No, its fine, it will stop ringing." Flack said while taking off his eyes and looking down at his phone. "Hey let's stop at Colony's Island to eat, are you okay with that?" Wait, the one you took me to when I was 8 and got F's in Math? Kourtney asked?

"Yeah that one I'm so you remember since that one was like 8 years ago! I give you a speech about being Asian and everything. I also took you there when you were 12 years old, when you beat up that one girl for cheating on your best friend Luke." "Yeah, you told me that next time I get into a fight with a girl or whoever waits for them to throw the punch in front of everybody. So it will look like I was defending myself and it will get the other kids in trouble." By the time they managed to get back to New York it was 11:17. Flack decided to drive from New York and from there they headed to Colony Island.

The drive from Colony Island managed to last only 26 minutes. "When are we going to get them, Flack, the food is getting cold." We will get there at 11:43. Don't worry I'll drive fast to get there on time. Since there was little traffic, Flack and Kourtney managed to get there 5 minutes earlier the time they had plan. Arriving at Colony about 5 minutes earlier then they had plan. "Look there's a parking space over there" Kourtney had said and pointed out while eating her French fries.

Flack looked at Kourtney and saw a mini Melissa in Kourtney. It reminded Flack of Melissa and him when they were teenagers in love. "Okay, I got it, she races and she shoots and she scores." Flack said while getting out of his seat, running to Kourtney door and opening it for her. Kourtney following in Flack's lead: "He just scored 10 points to the home team of NYPD and the Vigilantes Vikings still has 20 points." Everybody watched on as Kourtney and Flack messed around as father and daughter.

Flack wondered if there was a possible decision if Kourtney was Flack's daughter. But he knew he wasn't Kourtney's father. She did have one but he left before she was born. That's was why he was Kourtney's god-father. Flack did see allot of him in Kourtney considering that he helped Melissa raised Kourtney since she was a baby. Flack managed to check his watch and seeing that they only had twenty-two minutes before Kourtney's birthday was over. "Okay Kourt, let's start heading down to the beach and sit on the 2nd bench from the left. By the time they reach the bench it was 11:53 and close to midnight.

Kourtney spent the rest of her birthday listening to Flack talk about his work, and the cases they managed to solve. Kourtney remembered when she was little; her mom would always take her to work with her when she was working with Flack. "Uncle Flack can you tell me the story of how you met my mom and like knew she was perfect as your partner? "Okay. Your mom joins the squad when she was what 24 years old. Yeah judging on the look of your face, your mom was really young when she joined the team. We had this one case where it was a child abduction case."

"Your mom really felt a huge connection with the parents and knew we had to help. As we were working on the case, we were getting nowhere. Every story matched up with the parent's and it was hard for us to find anything new. Then your mom realized that the only reason why the story matched up was because the aunt and uncle weren't telling everybody everything. So your mom decided to turn the tables on them. Your mom and my team hadn't found the girl yet, and time was running out. She said that and I quote: "Take them back to the crime scene, and we'll start scratch from there, don't tell them anything."

Melissa she had put the pieces together, the girl was being abused by his uncle and she knew we had to get his confession to it. Everybody didn't want anything to do with the case considering the fact that we were going after the best lawyer in the whole city. She said and I quote "Get him to confess by ganging up on him and going after his wife. She knows but she's not telling us anything. The parents don't know anything and except for the fact that their daughter went missing. We can say and make up some details if we need to. Just get them to confess.

FLASHBACK:

Mr. O'Neal, have a seat. Did Megan and Andrew spend allot of time together? Flack said while standing with Melissa. Our families spend a lot of time together. He likes his cousin, Trevor said while looking at Don and Melissa. Does that make you jealous? What? Why would it? Trevor asked Flack and Melissa and then said it again why would it? We found this in the trash, Flack said as he tossed a bejeweled gold bracelet on the table towards Trevor.

Melissa finally spoke up, while walking around the table and said." How is it that you know your 8-years old niece likes to read books and play dolls? But you don't know the first thing about your own son? Flack jumped in and "Well typically molesters only pay attention to the children that they're grooming, sadly even ignoring their own. "Megan wore that bracelet, because you told her to, because you told her she was special." Flack said as he placed his hands on the table and walked around it as he said the last part. As if the sexual abuse wasn't enough Flack said as he yelled at Trevor causing him to back up against the wall like the scared coward he was and is.

Is that when it started it started? Melissa said when Trevor took a deep breath. When what started? Trevor said looking at Melissa and Don while taking a deep breath. When you gave Megan the bracelet, when she started wetting the bed, when her parents came to you and Sabrina wondering why their daughter locked herself in her room. Was that when it started? Is that when the molestation started?

"This is ridiculous." Trevor said to Melissa and then looking at Don. Couldn't help yourself, could you? Don said as he walked over to where Trevor was and leaving Melissa standing there. You're crazy! Trevor said as he backed away from Flack and walked around the room with him. "Like with so many little girls before." Don said. "I—I want to leave. Trevor said while looking at Melissa and trying to look charming while doing it.

"You started spending more time with her and telling her she was special". Melissa said while coming closer to Trevor and standing on Don Side. "I'm not listening to you". Trevor said coming to a stop and sitting down in his chair. "You knew it was sick, - your brother's own daughter". Don said sitting at Trevor side while Melissa was standing in front of Trevor. Don eventually looked at Melissa for more guidance, since this integration was her idea not his.

"Shut the fuck up!" Trevor said as he pushes Don out of the way. Did she outgrow your preference? Flack said eventually taking the lead from Melissa, as she happily backed out of it and just stood there. Did she get too old for you? Don said as he got more in Trevor's face. No! No Trevor said trying to get Don and Melissa to believe him and trying to get him to believe himself.

"I may have done some things that you guys couldn't possibly understand, but I would never ever hurt Megan. I promise you that!" Trevor said in outer rage to Don. Melissa eventually realized something and had to take Don out of there before he did something completely stupid that could ruin them both. "Don, there's something you should know before you go further". Melissa said while pulling Don out of there. "What is it?" Don said to Melissa.

"Whoever ripped the necklace off Megan did it in a rage and he just seems broken." Yeah so, what's your point? Flack said to Melissa, "Look we're getting nowhere in this, let's just cut him a break, no matter how badly I want to break this guy." Flack said while looking at Trevor and walking out of the storage room of the mall. While Melissa was standing there, trying to think of a way to break this guy. She suddenly remembered something: "One minute, I'm having a lighter engraved for my husband, and the next minute, Megan's name is being paged.

"You know, for probably the most stressful day of your life, I haven't seen you light one cigarette." Melissa said to Trevor, while to remain calm and not strangle the monster that he was. Trevor looked at Melissa in an annoyance and said "I quit over a month ago". Melissa eventually remembers something: "You'd think after all my years in retail I'd hate the mall, but it was convenient." "Hey Flack, I hate to say this, but we should talk to the aunt, she knows more than she's letting on". Melissa said to Flack, in a worried and surprised tone of voice. "Are you sure about this? Don said and added, "If we do you better be onto something here."

Melissa and Flack walked out of the storage room in the mall. Melissa talked to Flack the whole way up about how they were going to take Sabrina away quietly and question her without Megan's parents noticing. Flack pulled aside Max O'Bryan and Jennifer Standson and informs them of what was going down as Melissa approached Sabrina with such fury. Sabrina, Sabrina! Melissa said as she walked up to Melissa while trying to get past Michelle and Scott O'Neal Megan's parents. What is it? Michelle asked as Melissa came to talk to Sabrina.

"Uh I have to speak with Sabrina". Melissa said to Michelle hoping to get away. Why? Michelle said as she turned around and grabbed Melissa arm in the process and turning around with it. Don stretched his neck to see what the problem was and why did it was taking so long for Melissa to be done talking to a parent who had their child missing in the process. Ms. O'Neal, I promise you once. I find something that will point to your daughter whereabouts then I will come and find you myself." Melissa said

"Why? What happened? Did you find her?" Michelle asked Melissa one last time and Melissa replied "No." Not yet." Melissa murmured one last time as she looked at Sabrina. What? Is it about Andrew? Sabrina asked pretending to be the worried mother everybody thought she was, but Don and Melissa knew otherwise. "No it's not". Melissa said to Sabrina, Richard? Melissa just looked at Sabrina and continues to deny everything. "I need to speak with you, come this way" what are you doing? What's this about? You used to work in retail? I'm sorry. How does that—should be able—I understand. Melissa put on a poker face and said in a serious voice, you mentioned it earlier.

So what? Sabrina said in a weird voice while looking scared. "What you didn't tell me was that you used to work in this mall years ago." "Melissa said while pointing around and half-way yelling at Sabrina." "What does that have to do with anything?" "Sabrina do you know something?" Michelle managed to yell at her sister-in-law. You know this building like the back of your hand. Earlier, you made sure to separate from the group. Melissa watched as Sabrina turned her head around as she said that last part. "Let's go somewhere else to talk, since you aren't telling the truth around them". Flack watched as Melissa dragged Sabrina into the extra storage room they had so they could talk. Anybody that was standing by, all they could hear were Michelle and Scott screams and questions being unanswered.

"Sabrina, what—what did you do to Megan?" Sabrina! Melissa yelled at Sabrina as she stood in front of her. "What did you do? What did you do to her? What did you do with Megan? Why the fuck would you ask me that? Sabrina yelled at Melissa. "You and Trevor have been doing a good job at playing the happy family, when the truth is you've been separated." Melissa said as she sat down, "Why else didn't you realize he hasn't had a cigarette in over a month? He has no use for a new lighter." "Trevor and I have been trying to work things out" Sabrina said as she looked up at Melissa.

Melissa looked at Sabrina in utter disgust and said what everybody had been thinking since Melissa and Don told them what happened. "Did you really believe that getting rid of that little girl would take away his sickness?" "You're not making any sense." Sabrina said to Melissa. "Did it occur to you last week, after you saw on the news that a little girl was snatched from a local mall and found dead 3 days later?" As Flack watched from a window, he informed his team members of what to do." Did you duct-tape her mouth, too? You know, if you do that to someone with asthma, they will or eventually die. But I guess you already knew that."

"This was not supposed to happen to our family". Sabrina said as she looked up at Melissa. "It didn't just happen Sabrina! You took her, an 8-year old vulnerable child who trusted you, who trusted your husband. You need to tell me where she is" Melissa said while looking down at Sabrina as she placed both hands on the table. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Sabrina said as she glared at Melissa. "This is how Megan sees herself, self-loathing, dirty, disgusting and this is what your husband made her feel." Melissa said as she grabbed a Barbie doll that was misshaped, messed up and beyond ugly looking.

"No!" Sabrina had yelled at Melissa. "Those nights that she would stay at your house, he would sneak into her room and tell her not to make any sound" Melissa said as she cornered Sabrina some more. "No please do not do this" Sabrina begged Melissa over and over, but Melissa knew she wouldn't break and tell the truth without a little more push. "Do you have any idea how terrified she must had been, how confused while you lay awake protecting an animal that will always have those urges and always has." Melissa could've sworn she said something but she didn't give a shit about it no more. "There's nothing left for you to protect anymore, Sabrina. Instead of shielding her from more pain, you blamed her for her own."

Melissa hadn't realized that her boss was watching her handle the integration on her own. She just needed the signal from Don to stop the integration and arrest Sabrina. "No, no, no I didn't, I would never do that. I loved Megan! Yes, yes you did, you meant to hurt her and you didn't care about her at all. Loved Megan? Megan hasn't died yet, so why are you using past tenths? Melissa knew she had one last push left against Sabrina and she was going to use it, since she was already falling apart.

This was her last push and she knew it. It was either go big or go home. "You have robbed Megan of her childhood, Are you going to steal the rest of her life from her as well? No Sabrina yelled as her sobs escalated. Enough! Where is she? Melissa yelled at Sabrina as she looked at Sabrina one last time. Out of nowhere her phone beeped twice and that was Flack signal to stop the integration. Melissa decided to turn the tables on everybody and asked Flack to take a picture of Megan and send it to her. Melissa waited an extra 10 minutes before handing the phone to Sabrina.

"It looks like we found Meghan, Sabrina." "You did?" Sabrina asked Melissa with a surprised tone in her voice. "Yeah, take a look for yourself" Melissa said as she handed Sabrina the phone and she watched for a change reaction in her face. And you loved her? Just one question why that place? Sabrina began to cry and said in slow deep breaths. "I chose that place because it was the place where we stored all of our Christmas decorations and New Year's decorations under NYC door." Melissa eventually smiled, and walked over to where Sabrina was and motioned for her to stand up.

"Hey Flack did you get that? Melissa said into her cell-phone as she handcuffed Sabrina. "Yeah, I did and we got her this time, she's at the hospital with her parents." I hope you love your husband enough to leave your child without a parent." Melissa led Sabrina out the door and along the way she saw Flack arresting Trevor and reading his Miranda rights and Melissa did the same thing. "And by the way we found her the whole time, that picture I showed you it was a picture of Meghan sleeping in that picture. You were just stupid to fall for that."

END OF FLASHBACK:

By the time Flack finished telling the story, it was midnight and he found Kourtney falling asleep on his shoulder. It reminded him of the countless times where it was Melissa instead of Kourtney. It was a school day for Kourtney and he knew he had to get her back to her friend Vivian. So he did that. He carried her to his car, drove to Vivian house arriving around 12:50, and heading back to his bachelor pad at 2:00 in the morning. Boy was he in for a rude awakening when he got back to work.

Author's note:

Sorry for such a long chapter. I know I'm seriously lacking in sending you a chapter on time, but I promise for every time I don't turn in a chapter, I will work on an extra chapter.

So here are some questions for you guys to be thinking about:

Why do you think Kourtney and Flack stopped talking for such a long time?

Do you think Flack knows more about Kourtney dad then he's letting on?

What is Mac Taylor going to say when he comes in late from working?

What do you think of Don and Melissa being a partners and a couple?


End file.
